The Spark
by In-love-with-her-guitar
Summary: "I'm sorry. I hope in time you'll forgive me." I apologised. After all I was stealing their son/brother and husband away from them. Bella fell for the wrong Cullen, until the right one came along but who is it? Full summary inside. One shot


**The Spark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Excet for the imagination.**

Summary: Bella fell for the wrong Cullen, until the right one came along but who is it? "I'm sorry. I hope in time you'll forgive me." I apologised. After all I was stealing their son/brother and husband away from them. Takes place during Twilight when Edward introduces Bella to the Cullen family.

Read it. Hate it. Love it. Just enjoy it.

* * *

A spark. Isn't that what they always talk about in movies? A spark. A jolt. A tingle? Can't really tell the difference. They're all the same, right? Well it doesn't matter, what matters is that I felt it. The spark. At least I think it was a spark. Maybe I imagined it. No, no I didn't. I definitely felt it. It wasn't the fact that I felt it which was the big was with _who_ I felt it for. And by the utter look of surprise, fear and adoration in his eyes I knew _he_ felt it too.

The first minute he walked in and I laid my eyes on him. I knew. I just knew he was meant for me and me for him. Well the spark was of course a big clue.  
My heart swelled when he smiled tentatively at me and took a small step towards me. He felt the pull. As did I.

"No!" A small but strangled cry of despair shook me out of my trance. _Her. _I looked towards the source of the voice. She looked as if someone had kicked her beloved puppy. No. even worse than that. It was a look of despair. Devastation. Hurt. I couldn't bare to look at her anymore. I looked around at each Cullen. They knew. They all knew what just occurred. They knew what it meant. And they knew there was nothing they could do to stop it.

I looked to my left, the man that I had thought I loved. I looked deep into his eyes. Those piercing, captivating gold eyes. Pain. Swimming in the depth of his golds. Those eyes that where silently begging me to look the other way. To ignore the pull. To pretend. I couldn't do that. I _wouldn't_ do that.  
It would crush _him_. It would crush me.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please understand."He wanted to fight. I could see it in his venom stained eyes. A million emotions rushing through them. He didn't want to let go.

"No don't fight. Please. Let me go." I didn't realise I'd started crying. We didn't have time to know each other. To fall in love. And for that I shall mourn our lost love.

I reached up slowly to give him a tentative hug. He accepted. He cried. He understood. I gave him a soft peck on the cheek. A goodbye. Out of the corner of my eye I could see _him_ apologising to _her_. Hugging. Kissing. I tried not to get jealous. _She needed_ _him _at this moment in time. The moment were her heart is being shattered to pieces. The moment were she is losing her mate. No, not her mate. Her first love.

I let go of Edward and he was gone. Vanished. Just a whisper in the breeze. I looked up. _He_ was done. Waiting for me to finish. I looked around again, searching for _her_. _She_ was sitting on the stairs. Crying. I caused that. I had to say sorry. I knelt in front of _her_ and reached for her hands. She looked up. Conflict. She didn't know whether to be happy for me or hate me. I'd hate me for taking away the man that she thought was her mate for the better part of her existence. I'd seriously hate me.

"I'm sorry." A strained whisper from me.

"I know." She did.

"I'll take care of him for you." A promise that I wouldn't, no couldn't break.

"I know that too." A sad smile graced her face. Unshed tears of venom wanting to fall. I got up and turned to the rest of them.

"I'm sorry. I hope in time you'll forgive me." I apologised. After all I was stealing their son/brother and husband away from them. There was a sense of understanding and acceptance in their eyes as I turned to my mate. It happened. It was beyond our control.

I walked towards my mate. Ready to let the world be our oyster. To let go and be happy. I was still human yes, but it wouldn't last for long. I reached him. He grabbed a hold of both my hands and looked deep into my eyes. The million things he wanted to say to me, lurking in those hypnotic swirls of gold. But he settled for a simple statement, knowing he would have time later on to say what he needed.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know. I love you too." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Ready?" He asked. Anticipation and love in his smooth deep voice.

"With you Jasper Whitlock, always." Conviction echoed in my voice. And with that, Jasper Whitlock and I rode off into the sunset. Well, in this case ran. And not to the sunset either.

* * *

The end


End file.
